Because of Mercy
by SerendipitousP
Summary: This wasn't living. This wasn't even existing. At least not until I found you. {One-Shot}


This wasn't living. This wasn't even existing. There wasn't a word for what this was. Having full control of her mind but no control over her body. No longer were her spirit and being connected. She was separated; water and oil. No, there was a word, she thought to herself today. Torture.

It had been quite a while since Lapis Lazuli had actually thought about what it was to be her. At first, it was all that occupied her mind. The desolate emptiness of the mirror. She could at least see then. See what was around her. Memorize it. When the thoughts of self loathing ceased to amuse her, she would think back to her memories. That's when she learned that she could relay the past through her now reflective surface.

At first, it had excited her, she could communicate with the gems, who she had quickly learned were named Garnet, Amethyst, Pearl, and Rose. She used her memories of the past to suture new sentences. They were choppy but she worded things as best she could. She told them that she didn't know how she ended up in that mirror or how she was able to relay the past but she begged for help. She wanted out. She needed out.

They seemed surprised that Lapis was able to communicate so vividly. That was the last thing she saw actually. Three faces, all a mixture of confusion and panic, but only one portrayed concern.

She quickly learned that she was on Pearl's being at all times. She heard everything and saw nothing. Lapis learned many things about the four. She learned that they were the rebellion group known as the Crystal Gems that fought in the war between home world and earth. Amethyst was the rambunctious one, which made sense considering she was originally found in the Kindergarten. Then there was Garnet, she was strong and silent one. It took some time but eventually Lapis learned that Garnet was a fusion of two other gems: Ruby and Sapphire. Third was Pearl, she was neat, tidy, proper, and completely dedicated to her liege. Lapis could understand why. Rose was the kind of person almost anyone would sail to the ends of space to protect. She was always trying to convince Pearl to let Lapis out and free her. Someone actually seemed genuinely concerned about her wellbeing. Even though she was just a mirror now. Just a history lesson of which she had been erased from. Pearl swayed to Rose's whims often, but never this one. She wouldn't even budge.

"We can't risk it, Rose," she would say, "You know what she'd do to us if she escaped."

"But Pearl-" Lapis could feel Pearl's heart wrench when Rose said her name in such a pleading manor. It took everything in Pearl's to tell her no.

"She's loyal to home world. Not to us."

Home world. Something Lapis never ceased to think about, no matter how long she was trapped behind the looking glass. All she wanted was to return home. She wouldn't fight if she was freed. She was only fly. Fly as fast and she wet wings would carry her back to her home planet. That's all she wanted. To be out of this glass prison for good.

One day, Rose was gone and the talk of Lapis was erased for good. Never again would she see the light of day. Never again would she see the face of Rose, the only one who could have saved her. She had lost all hope and she wept.

Although Rose was gone, there wasn't an empty spot in the team. And though her laugh wasn't present, a giggle just as light hearted painted the air. Steven. Lapis didn't know who or what he was but she was drawn to him. He reminded her of Rose.

Today wasn't an abnormal day. She thought of home world, as usual. She thought of Rose, also as usual. And she thought of her miserable existence, which was something she hadn't done in a while but it wasn't unusual, none-the-less.

That's when it happened.

A sharp pulling sensation and a flash of bright light. Colors, lots of them. And sounds, as many as you could muster. Was this it? Was she finally free?

And there he was. A chubby faced boy smiling down at her, eyes as soft as Rose's. Steven.


End file.
